When Night Falls
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda had gone back to clear her head but rescued an old friend and met some new ones along the way... but when Yukie takes off, can they find her? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. When Life Shakes Us Up

_**A/N: Yukie, Hiroki, Historia, Chihiro, Sumire and Hiro are GirlGoneGamer's characters.**_

_**June 29th 2007…**_

_'These streets feel so damn cold…' 17 year old Amanda thought as she walked down the sidewalk to clear her head… and stopped, her eyes widening behind her sunglasses._

_She crouched down and touched the hand that had touched her foot… only for a terrified scream to scare her, Amanda screaming and ducking as Yukie swung at her._

"_Go away! Go away, I've already had enough, you damn jerk bastards!" Yukie cried, as she tried to swing her 'Homeless Teen, Will Work For Food and Job' sign at Amanda._

"_Yukie, stop, it's me-" Amanda responded, screaming in pain as Yukie punched her in her right shoulder blade… and reeled back when she saw blood._

"_Go away, you already took half of my money! I just wanted some damn food, I haven't ate in three days!" Yukie cried as she took her sign and ran off into the alleyway, where she started crying quietly._

_Amanda pulled herself up to where she could sit up… and felt hands on her shoulders, causing her to scream again as her eyes snapped shut._

_And it would've scared anyone else off… but Tyler Black knew an abuse victim when he saw one._

"_Who fucking hurt you?" Tyler asked, before he ended up hearing footsteps running off in the alleyway._

"_My ex did this to me…" Amanda responded, Tyler taking the sunglasses off of her and cringing at the bruises on her face._

"_Here, let me take you to a hospital." Tyler suggested._

"_My friend, she needs a doctor more than I do… she's in that alleyway, scared and really thin." Amanda replied, Tyler helping her up and tying a towel to her bleeding shoulder blade before they headed down the alleyway._

_Yukie opened her eyes… and saw Amanda, running over and the two hugging each other._

_But her relief was short lived when she saw the aged bruises on her friend's face._

"_What… happened to you?" Yukie managed to ask, while feeling the soreness of her throat._

"_Remember John's friend? He wasn't so nice." Amanda responded as Tyler guided the two to his rented Explorer._

_At the hospital, Tyler watched over the two girls… and saw that Yukie was sleeping but Amanda wasn't._

"_I left and everything further descended into hell…" Amanda replied quietly, Tyler lightly rubbing her right wrist._

"_You didn't know she was going to be like this?" Tyler asked._

"_I didn't feel safe to come back home… her stepfather is a cold hearted and cruel man." Amanda responded, cringing as stretching lightly aggravated her bruised body and she cried out in pain, Tyler brushing her tears away._

"_Well, she's away from him now. But now… she's homeless and probably don't have no one to look after her. Not even her own mother had shown up, since the nurses called the house and the phone got disconnected." Tyler explained._

"_I'm doing what I should've done two years ago… I'm not leaving her behind again." Amanda replied before she gave into the pain medication and closed her eyes._

"_Get some rest, kiddo. You need it more than ever. She'll be here when you wake up." Tyler responded quietly._

_Little did he know how much his life would change…_

**Present time**_**, July 15th 2007…**_

_Do It Again _by Steely Dan played on the jukebox as a man in his late 20s was near the dartboard.

"Nearly took my head off with that one, Karl!" He responded.

"Well, don't stand so close to it, Devitt!" Karl replied… before they heard yelling.

"We're out of here now! You're not going back with those two just keeping you away from me!"

"What does it matter to you what I do in my free time?! I'm not leaving with you and I'm not going back to you, get off me!"

They turned around, seeing a brunette arguing with a dark haired man who easily towered over her and he slapped her hard across the face.

And the two weren't gonna stand by.

Devitt and Karl stormed over, Devitt pulling the man who had slapped the girl away from her and picking him up with ease and throwing him over the bar and into the bottles as Karl pulled the brunette away from the flying glass.

"Holy motherfucker!" The brunette responded in shock.

Amanda had seen a lot of things in her life but had never seen someone pick anyone up and throw them over the bar with ease.

"You okay, Miss?" Devitt asked as he and Karl guided Amanda outside after she had grabbed her purse.

"Yeah… thank you." Amanda replied, shaking slightly.

"How old are you?" Devitt asked.

"17." Amanda responded.

"Right, you're too young to be in a bar." Devitt replied as he, Karl and Amanda got in the Explorer and left.

On the way to the house that Amanda had given them directions to, Devitt had noticed aged bruises on her.

'_She walked away from an abusive relationship but he won't take no for an answer…' _Devitt thought as Karl slowed down.

"I guess whoever was looking after her had left for a while… she can't stay by herself." Karl responded as he parked the car and shut it off, Amanda knowing that they were right.

She grabbed her key as they got out and walked up to the house, Amanda unlocking it and the three walking in… putting the key away, she closed the door and saw a note before she picked it up.

_'Mandy, me and Jon went looking for Yukie as well, let us know if you hear from her, kiddo.'_

"Mandy?" Devitt responded after he saw the note, Amanda acknowledging with a cautious nod. "You weren't in there to drink… you were looking for a friend of yours." He replied.

"She was homeless before I found her again. I don't know if she feels like she'll be better off on the streets than around me." Amanda explained, Devitt carefully resting his right hand on her left shoulder.

"We'll help you find her but you look like you haven't slept since she took off. You're not gonna be any good to anyone when you're exhausted. We won't hurt you, we promise." Devitt responded.

"He's right, you need to rest. You're safe, that man at the bar won't find you here." Karl replied.

Amanda nodded and headed upstairs, Devitt turning to Karl.

"That poor kid…" Karl responded.

"I hope I knocked some sense into that prick who was trying to drag her away. She's just trying to heal." Devitt replied.

It was after a while that Devitt checked in on Amanda… and found her half asleep in a queen sized bed.

Being as quiet as he could, Devitt moved the door enough to block out the hallway but not entirely close it and walked over before taking his shoes and socks off before stretched out on the bed as she looked at him with bruised eyes.

"It's okay… close those tired eyes and rest, little lady." Devitt whispered.

Amanda nodded and her eyes closed… and Devitt closed his own.

He and Karl had only just met her but neither of the two friends couldn't bring themselves to leave Amanda alone when she was so vulnerable.


	2. Why Run From Shelter?

_**July 2nd 2007…**_

"_Get in here, what took you so long?!" Tyler asked after Jon Moxley showed up._

"_The flights kept getting delayed, now where are these kids?" Jon replied._

"_They're getting ready to walk down here. Just wait on them." Tyler responded._

_Jon looked… and his eyes widened when he saw a pair of bruised hazel eyes._

"_Mox?" Amanda replied._

"_Mandy, what the hell happened to you? And who is this? Some homeless stripper?" Jon asked before Yukie walked into the room._

"_She's not a homeless stripper, she's an old friend. And as for me… my ex was abusing me." Amanda explained, Jon pulling her into a hug._

"_I'm sorry about that, kiddo. But I'm sorry about you too." Jon responded, before looking at Yukie._

_Yukie only put up the middle finger while showing a narrowing look at him._

"_Yukie, please be nice. He knows what a broken family is like, much like you." Amanda explained._

"_I still don't trust people." Yukie responded._

_Jon saw the wound on Amanda's shoulder blade, seeing that it had to be restitched._

"_We've got our work cut out for us." Amanda replied._

"_What work?" Yukie muttered._

"_Anyway, lets go before this one starts fights." Jon responded._

"_Just drop me off at the nearest bus stop." Yukie repiled._

"_You're not going back on those streets." Amanda responded, Yukie glaring at her._

"_I was okay, before you've scared me." Yukie repiled._

"_You were far from okay!" Amanda responded._

"_Girls, let's not fight. Yukie, we will drop you off if that's what you want." Jon explained._

_Amanda headed upstairs, Tyler following after her and catching her from falling to the ground as she was still sore._

"_She's not going back on the streets. She just doesn't trust people at the moment." Tyler explained._

_Amanda was about to respond when her phone rang… and Tyler picked it up, knowing it was Randy that kept calling._

"_Mandy, where are you? I can't find you anywhere!" Randy responded in a drunken state._

"_She's safe away from you. You've beaten her no matter what, and she's still a little girl!" Tyler retorted angrily._

"_I didn't mean to!" Randy yelled, Amanda jumping in fright and Tyler holding her right hand._

"_You better stay the hell away from her and don't call her back, because she's not coming back to you anymore, you hear me?!" Tyler warned._

_He hung up and held Amanda closer to him, Amanda feeling safe enough to relax._

"_Fine then, I'll go with her." Yukie responded from downstairs._

_Amanda knew that Yukie wouldn't like it…_

**Present time**_**, July 15th 2007…**_

It was sunrise when Devitt opened his eyes and saw that Amanda was still asleep… and he lightly brushed her shoulder length light brown hair back and saw the bruises clearer in the sunlight.

Amanda opened her eyes halfway, lifting her right hand to rub them but Devitt gently stopped her.

"I know they hurt. But please don't touch them, it will hurt even more." Devitt responded quietly.

Amanda nodded and saw that it was just after 7 in the morning.

"Tyler and Jon would've been back way before now…" Amanda replied, noticing how quiet it was apart from Karl's snoring in the next room.

But the quiet was soon shattered when they heard the front door fly open and Yukie, Tyler and Jon.

"Why shouldn't I just take off again?! She's gonna be gone as soon as she's healed!" Yukie retorted after Tyler closed and locked the door.

"You want her to lose her mind?!" Jon responded.

"She already lost her mind when that damn Randy guy showed up and put his hands on me!" Yukie retorted, before showing scratch marks on her chest and arms after removing her long sleeve black shirt.

Amanda tried to stand up but her back flared up in pain and Devitt saw the bruises on it after lifting up her sleep shirt halfway, the 26 year old turning horrified.

"If I ever see that guy again, I swear it will be the end of him." Devitt responded.

"He's got it coming to him." Amanda replied as she fixed her shirt. "I guess he found her just before he found me… again, thank you for throwing him into the liquor shelf." She responded.

"Hell yeah, he's gonna get another beating if he even yells at you or your friend." Devitt repiled.

"Look, I just can't trust anyone again. I'm not even sure if I can trust Mandy again." Yukie responded.

"She saved your ass back there in that alleyway!" Jon replied.

"And I suppose neither of you noticed the strange vehicle outside?" Yukie asked, Tyler and Jon going to the window and noticing the Explorer and nodding at each other before Tyler headed upstairs.

Amanda and Devitt went quiet and Devitt hid under the bed as Tyler knocked on the door.

"Mandy, are you awake? We found Yukie. Who was dressed in different clothes and eating out of a trash can." Tyler asked.

Amanda walked over, cautiously opening the door.

"Yeah. Got back here last night and only intended to fall asleep for a few minutes, couldn't wake back up. She's still angry, I can tell." Amanda replied, Tyler seeing that her bruises had faded but weren't gone completely.

"Where'd you go looking?" Tyler asked.

"An old dive bar Yukie used to go to. Got into a bit of a fight and came back here to cool off." Amanda replied as Tyler noticed a bruise on her face that was just a few hours old.

"Was it him? Did he find you again, Mandy?" Tyler asked.

"Yes but-" Amanda responded before they heard Yukie and Jon arguing.

"I better go separate those two before they kill each other." Tyler replied before heading downstairs, Amanda closing and locking the door… and Devitt emerged from his hiding spot.

"Sounds like Yukie and that other guy downstairs are not getting along." Devitt responded.

"Jon Moxley can be scary but he usually means well." Amanda replied before they heard the adjoining door open and saw Karl walk in.

"Why is Hiroki's sister yelling?" Karl asked, Amanda going wide eyed.

"You guys know Hiroki?" Amanda questioned.

"We've known him since he joined New Japan Pro Wrestling. He did mention he had a sister who wanted to be a fighter and wanted me to be like a teacher to her, but… I didn't know that was her downstairs." Devitt explained.

"I'm still trying to figure out how she ended up homeless… or why Sumire hasn't found her daughter." Amanda replied as Devitt helped her sit down and sat down across from her.

"Mandy… I don't know how to tell you this but… her mother got killed. Someone who was after Hiroki ran her off the road and killed her. But Yukie doesn't actually know the truth. She probably thinks that her mother abandoned her when she went with Hiroki." Devitt explained.

Amanda muffled a cry and Devitt carefully held her, brushing her tears away as Amanda had grabbed something.

"I know it's a big loss, but she probably doesn't want you or Yukie to be upset over it." Devitt responded.

"The losses never stop…" Amanda replied before Devitt saw her holding a photo of a man, woman and small child.

"Were they family to you?" Devitt asked.

"Chris, Nancy and Daniel… I'm away from my own family most of the year, Chris helped teach me how to fight but he was more than a teacher. He wasn't himself… he loved his wife and son, they welcomed me into their family without hesitation… now they're gone." Amanda explained, Devitt and Karl remembering the recent news reports they had seen.

"We understand, Mandy. It's really tough to see that the people you call family are, but they don't want you to see you sad. They want you to be happy no matter what. They don't want you to end up like them, but right now, they're looking down at you today, telling you to move forward with life. Even if life is hard." Devitt explained.

"Family is never truly gone, kiddo." Karl replied, Amanda brushing her tears away.

And she thought back.


End file.
